extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Roman Empire
General Information Catholic|culture = Prussian (Germanic) Culture Group Union Germanic|tech_group = Western|rank = Empire|tag = HLR|capital = Berlin (50)|government = Feudal Monarchy (until 1750) Constitutional Republic (since 1750) |development = N/A}} Holy Roman Empire may refer to two different things in-game: the country or the HRE mechanics. As the united country, it can be formed by passing the last reform: Renovatio Imperii. Upon doing that, the country becomes Holy Roman Empire but keeps the same ideas, religion, culture, government and capital. As a singular country, the is a Catholic Prussian feudal monarchy who's capital is located in the Mittelmark area, North Germany region, of the Western Europe subcontinent. In 1750 the monarchy will reform into a constitutional republic. As a Imperial nation, it existed between the historical dates of February 2, 962 and July 12, 1806. Before passing the final reform, it always has a current Emperor, electors (if not, rule is hereditary. Passing the 5th reform makes the title hereditary and the electors' vote meaningless) and princes (Member states. Otherwise, the HRE dismantles). The pre-unification HRE can be dismantled (and never recreated) if a country is at war with the emperor, controls the capital of the latter and none of the Electors are out of the war. The HRE mechanics are also used in the mod for European Union. Imperial Mechanics Imperial Reforms Today Part Of: * Austria * Belgium * Croatia * Czechia * Denmark * Germany * Hungary * Italy * Lithuania * Luxembourg * France * Netherlands * Poland * Romania * Russia * Serbia * Slovakia * Slovenia * Switzerland * Ukraine Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Formable nations Category:Formable Only Category:Alliances Category:Holy Roman Empire (era) Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Catholic countries Category:Prussian countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Empire (Rank)